


AWM洗澡车

by zhicuozhengzongdee



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhicuozhengzongdee/pseuds/zhicuozhengzongdee





	AWM洗澡车

*本文讲述了一个关于事后的故事

 

无证驾驶的写手提醒您:

恩爱千万条，安全第一条。  
行房不带套，清洗两行泪。

 

刚刚经过一场激烈的性事，于炀的身体还泛着点粉红，祁醉将有些脱力的于炀锢在怀里，在身下人一声轻哼中撤出身体，任由交合处的爱液沿着一张一合的穴口汩汩流出。于炀身体微颤，后穴不自觉缩紧了些，似是一种挽留。

“于炀……”祁醉双臂肘撑在于炀两侧，嗓音比平日里多了几分慵懒，他盯着于炀那张还未褪去情潮的脸，感受着身下人紊乱的呼吸，俯身靠近他，吻去他纤长睫毛上挂着的泪滴。

“嗯……队长……”于炀那饱含情欲的双眼眨了眨，迷迷糊糊地凑上双唇，主动献吻。

祁醉温柔回应，没有近乎疯狂的掠夺，有的只是唇齿相依的缠绵。

这是youth，他刻在血肉里的youth。

浴室。

于炀跪趴在浴缸里，腰部微微凹陷，将头垫在交叠的双臂上。他保持着这个令人浮想联翩的姿势，不由得羞红了脸。

“啧，小哥哥，想什么呢。”

“像……像是等着……被老公……操……”

祁醉轻笑两声:“怎么，想让老公在这儿办了你？”

于炀羞愤地抬起头，老实说方才他在床上爽得有些神志不清，压根不记得被祁醉摁着做了多少次。于是他顿了顿，缓缓开口:“不了……你不累吗……”

“于队，老公的公狗腰可不是跟你开玩笑的。”

“明天还有……练习赛……”于炀声音细如蚊蝇，讨饶似的盯着祁醉。

“好了好了，不逗你了，”祁醉深吸一口气，压下心底那股邪火，一脚跨进浴缸，搂住于炀的胸肩将人环抱住，偏过头在于炀脸侧轻吻，“我家小童养媳怎么这么乖，老公说什么都信，嗯？”

“我就是……喜欢……听你的……”

即使现在于炀背对着自己，祁醉仍觉得不想做人，他轻咳一声掩饰过去，手揽过于炀的腰际将人拉近了些。

“坐下啊，炀神。”祁醉忍不住逗他。

于炀脸颊爆红，迟迟不肯动作，祁醉一用力，使得于炀柔软的臀瓣拍打上略带温热的小祁醉，股缝无意间摩擦过分身，最终契合般的坐落在祁醉腿间。

祁醉没脸没皮:“小哥哥屁股真翘。”

“……”

祁醉手指滑过人胸前，流连于两颗缨珠，继而伸出舌尖舔了舔于炀耳廓。

“嗯……队长……别……”

感受到怀里人轻微的战栗，祁醉径直松开于炀，故作生气:“床上叫老公，床下叫队长，小哥哥，怎么这么不听话呢。”

“那，老……老公……你别不高兴……”

祁醉忍笑:“乖，屁股抬高一点，让老公找找位置。”

于炀应了，祁醉便伸出手在他挺翘的臀瓣捏两下，随即找准穴洞放入了一根手指，不久前被反复碾过的内壁仍旧湿软无比，祁醉强压下欲火，指尖长驱直入，刮擦过于炀体内的敏感点。

“啊……那里……”于炀失声叫了出来，浴缸里满满都是水，看似轻微的挣扎仍旧溅起了不少水花。

“于队，叫这么浪，勾引我呢。”

“没……不……不要……”

于炀两手死死抓住浴缸边缘，指尖泛着白，脸上却布满了可疑的潮红，他感受到祁醉的指尖反复研磨深入，又不断撤出，蜜穴口挤压出粘腻的体液，腿间一片泥泞。

“啊……老公……不洗了……啊……痒……”一阵阵甜腻的轻喘源源不断地从于炀嘴边泄出。

即便只是一根手指，祁醉也被他绞得有些头皮发麻，他紧紧盯着正吞吐自己手指的粉嫩穴口，不由自主倒吸一口凉气:“炀神，别撩我了，你这样我忍不住好想操你啊。”

于炀颤抖着声音求饶:“嗯……老公……去床上……”

“不行，不洗干净你会生病的，”祁醉安抚性的吻上于炀后背，手怜惜地抚上于炀颈肩青紫的吻痕，指尖堪堪滑过“Drunk”那几个字母，试探性地开口问，“于炀，疼吗。”

于炀呼吸一滞，又重重摇了摇头:“还……还好……因为是你……只要是你……你想怎样对我都可以……我都……喜欢……”

祁醉心疼了，暗下决心今后克制自己，他撤出手指，从后面揽住于炀，忍不住说了句畜牲话:“看来以后家里得常备几个套子。”

于炀神志不清地脱口而出:“不用，我就喜欢不带套的你。”

“……”

“……”

话一说出口两人都愣住了。祁醉反应片刻，将于炀整个儿翻过来面朝着自己，食指轻挑起于炀下巴:“小哥哥，没看出来啊，这么会勾引人的么。”

于炀羞愧难当，恨不得将刚才那句话硬生生叼走，咽回肚子里，半晌，他才红着脸开口:“没有……就是……想让你舒服……”

于炀认命般地闭紧了眼睛，羞得不敢去看祁醉的表情，同时无意识地抿紧了双唇。祁醉不慌不忙凑上去，温热的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，舌尖滑过他下颚，脖颈，继而叼起他胸前一颗乳粒吸吮。

“嗯……唔……”于炀爽得身体直发颤，手却推搡着祁醉发顶，“不要了……要起反应了……”

祁醉抬起头，正巧对上于炀那双湿漉漉的眼睛，只见他眼神里满是委屈和渴求，祁醉不由得吞咽口水:“哎，炀神，我又硬了。”

“……”

于炀在心里哭:这到底几次了为什么队长精力这么好啊刚刚白洗了明天练习赛又下不了床可怎么办……

……

最终于炀还是被迫在浴缸里被祁醉摁着又做了一次，之后祁醉换了水将筋疲力尽的于炀反反复复洗了个遍，上下其手地占尽了小队长便宜，这才满足地将人抱回床上。

祁醉侧身看着于炀熟睡的侧脸，深觉愧疚，他不再犹豫，拿过手机摆弄，试图减缓自己的“罪行”。

HOG_Drunk:求推荐好用的避孕套，能让受方爽得欲仙欲死的那种。

微博热评全在哭:

【啊啊啊啊啊啊我的炀炀啊老畜牲究竟要对你做什么】

【卧槽祁醉你个老流氓……】

【臭不要脸……】

【呵，牲口……】

做人是不存在的，只有做♂于炀才是永恒的。 

 

【完】


End file.
